monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamatai Village/Paradox
Overview Yamatai Village is a unique village. Compared to most other villages and towns, Yamatai is more eastern. This also includes worshiping Gods that aren't Ilias, such as cats, foxes, tanuki, and snakes. They used to also worship spiders, but that was long in the past. As a village with such a unique culture, they are also home to the Eastern Book of Secrets, a Job-Change item that allows job changing to various eastern jobs such as Ninjas and Samurais. However, this item is only given out to the most worthy of people. Luka and co, at the request of Dullahan, head over to Yamatai Village to solve a problem. There is something wrong with every shrine! For the Nekotama Shrine, the party must single out the Cat Goddess among tens of lesser Nekotama. For the Fox Shrine, the party meets up with the Fox Goddess, Tamamo, as she is being depressed. Nothing the party says can move her, but apart from Tamamo being depressed, nothing is wrong with the shrine. At the Tanuki Shrine, the resident Tanuki, on a dare from a Kitsune, has ventured into Orochi's Cave, and its up to the party to find her before she runs into Yamata no Orochi. Lastly, there are signs of rebellion coming from the Snake Shrine, upon reaching the top floor, they discover Shirohebi, being attacked by Neris, who, upon seeing Luka, runs away and leaves the party to fight Shirohebi. Solving all these problems causes Dullahan to join the party for real, and the Chief to grant the party the Eastern Book of Secrets. Leaving the hall, the party stumbles upon a group of four men, telling each other that they are going out into the world to get laid. One wants to meet Elves, one wants Mermaids, another Harpies, and the last one wants Succubi. Watching them leave, the chief comes out and tells the party that if they find all four of the perverts, they'll receive a special prize... the most sweetest honey ever! This item is used to recruited Queen Ant back in Grangold. The party will return here after "defeating" the Beelzububs to recruit them. Later on, after being tasked to get orbs, the party finds themselves back at Yamatai in search of the Elven Princess. Upon seeing Luka, however, she falls in love and grants the party many many items, a Hunter's Soul, the Red Orb, money, weapons, armors... until Sonya has enough and chases her away. Afterwards, she leaves behind her two elven attendees, who will provide blacksmithing and item restocking. Map Of The Area 053 - Yamatai Village.png|The Village 054 - Yamatai Village Indoors.png|Indoors 485 - Shrine Hill.png|Shrine Hill 504 - Neko Shrine.png|Cat Shrine Entrance 506 - Warehouse.png|Warehouse 505 - Main Shrine.png|Cat Shrine 507 - Kitsune Shrine.png|Kitsune Shrine Entrance 508 - Main Shrine.png|Kitsune Shrine 509 - Shrine Office.png|Kitsune Shrine Office 510 - Tanuki Shrine.png|Tanuki Shrine Entrance 511 - Main Shrine.png|Tanuki Shrine 512 - Snake Shrine.png|Snake Shrine 513 - Snake Shrine Interior.png|Inside Snake Shrine Small Medal Locations ? Amira Locations ? Services Inn Item Shop Kappa Blacksmith Elf Item Shop Elven Blacksmith (1) Elven Blacksmith (2) Equipment Shop Local Merchant Vegetable Merchant Restaurant/Sweets Shop Treasure Chests ? Hidden Items ? Category:Paradox/Locations Category:Fast-Travel Locations Category:Yamatai Village